the_libraryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Coalition
The Coalition, formed by Durian on 309 YGE, was formed, originally, of Free-Town, now the capital city, and it's surrounding settlements. Headed by a Council, comprised of representatives sent by the surrounding towns, it's goal was simple; protection in numbers. As such, it has put enormous emphasis on military capability, and has formed a Communist-esque tone. Government The Coalition is of a Parlimentary method. Each settlement or town sends one representative, and these discuss and debate upon methods of action, as of The Council. As such, one member can, potentially, sway the entire government into one course of action. No one member has too much power, only that of which they can sway others to their cause. This form has been demonstrated many times, in that a single speech swaying the course of the nation. However, while certain larger towns have protested this form of government, stating that larger towns should have greater say, due to the larger populations, and so larger responsibility. However, in a discussion in 310 YGE, it was decided that smaller towns, while having less responsibility, still have a right to fair say, in that it would be outrageous for larger cities to push for acts benifitting them, and not recognized the smaller. Geo-Political ///\\\ Economy In the two years of it's life, The Coalition has expanded borders extremely, though only through peace. On the whole, The Coalition is rural, based upon agriculture and mining. Very few cities within the nation posess industrial potential, and only two cities have it; Free-Town and New Alghero. The majority of The Coalition is forested. Free-Town To begin with, there is Free-Town. The heart of The Coalition, it is home to Parliment, a building to the like of the Kremlin. This is the home of The Council, the governing body of The Coalition. It is also home to the nation's industrial base, with large amounts of factories and ship-building facilities. These produce the bulk of goods within The Coalition, from mechanized tools to small arms and artillery pieces. As such, the city is extremely cluttered, with a high population. City management, in that street layout, has been largely left to the citizen. Only when the layout has become un-desipherable as government officials stepped in to lend some small amount of order. Taxes are a major source of income, due to the large number of citizens. Holland Holland is a town surrounded by Blaine cities, and joined the Coalition without any invitation. This town, near the icecap, was extremely undeveloped, with a hunting-based economy. They traded furs for machinery, and got industry in return. However, in the two years, Holland has developed a growing economy, based upon self-use in their raw material. This includes extraction of elements from mineral found in quarries nearby. In addition to this, an agriculture industry has gained a footing there, and food is seldom unseen on tables. In short, Holland is a booming town, with a growing economy and infastructure. Anchor This town is, in essence, a town of mercenaries. It's economy was based upon this profession, mainly. As such, it had a slight government income, in that the majority of money went to the person. Taxes were the only real income source, in addition to one other. Nearby to the town of Anchor was the Anchor, a tourist attraction. As such, these people added to the income as well. New Alghero This town is severely mechanized and modernized, due to their former affiliation to the Blaines. it has large amounts of shipyards and factories. However, due to the nature of their withdrawn from the Blaine, they have a peaceful society. In all regards, it is a modern town. Shops, banks, and centers of commerce are all well-established here, as is a robust economy. Dometown Then there is Dometown. The name tells all; a massive dome. The dome was created, sometime in 117 YGE, by an entrapenur, wishing to create a tourist attraction. This plan, however, failed miserably, and he was soon bankrupt. As such, soon after, gangs of criminals occupied the area, using it as shelter. These same founded the basis of the town today, and they have not lost their criminal aptitude. Vicar's Point Next, is Vicar's Point, a town that is, for all purposes, a border town. It is extremely lawful, however, due to the massive amounts of vigilante groups. These severely deter any sort of crime, and any by newcomers are severely punished. In addition to the law-keeping citizens, Vicar's Point is set in the mountains, insuring that both newcomers have a hard time breathing and a good buisness in the radio-transmission industry. A key point in many commercial transactions, Vicar's Point is also home to Free Radio, a radio show dedecated to old-time music. It also is home to a small religion, know as Christianity. Few know of this fact. Jacob This town was founded somewhere during 290 YGE as a religious hideaway for devout cultists. As such, the town is extremely religious. Any who commit crime are sentenced to sacrifice. The town has little crime as such. The town is also home to large amounts of weaponry, from field artillery to discarded and home-built tanks. In essence, the town is weaponized. Every citizen owns a weapon, from young to old, and are taught how to use it properly from the moment the get one. While most of these are handguns, nearly every family owns a rifle, or three, and it is not uncommon to see an anti-tank gun in a home. However, they only use these weapons in service to their Gods, and only those zealous enough to believe the Gods condoning the Coalition fight in the C.A. Military The Coalition mantains a large military, due to it's purpose. As such, military technology is not of the greatest priority. Instead, tactics and coordination are stressed greatly. This is due to the style of war that is expected; an invasion. Therefore, the idea is not that they would be fighting an army, but a people. Smaller units are preferred in combat, enabling complex maneuvers are flanking actions. Coalition Army The C.A. is made up two forms. The first is large, tradition army units, Divisions and Armies of troops, meant for large-scale ground combat. These units are meant to take ground in massive, sweeping movements, or to hold it, be it in high concentrations of troops in small areas or spread out along large distances. The other half of the C.A. is made of specialist units, such as Airboune Battalions, Sappers, and Rifle units. These units are meant to facilitate and exploit breaks in enemy formations, or cause them. In addition to this, armored divisions have been formed. These units have the very specific task of supporting the regular infantry and destroying the enemy mechanized ability. In this fashion, the majority of tanks are armed with either light armnament, and so are fast, small, and able to be implemented in urban warfare, or are armed with smaller versions of the Navy's MAC. These tanks are, mainly, of either good quality or of homemade quality. Coalition Navy The Coalition Navy is made up of a large amount of cobbled-together v essels. These range from Orca-class warships, massive merchantment re-worked as Battleships, to small gunships ferrying Airbourne units. In addition to these, the C.N. operates a large fleet of tenders; re-worked freighters designed to repair space-bourne craft; due to the fact that shipyard facilities are few. The C.N.'s docterine is simple; long-range attack implementing MAC barrages and long-range missile strikes. In this fashion, the warship can operate at peak efficency, wherein the computer takes command of acuracy and human error is out of the equation. In addition to this, large broadside-style attacks are favoured, in that all weapons a warship has can be implemented in this fashion.